


有病得治

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Wade Wilson [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Punisher (Comics), The Defenders (Comic)
Genre: Bottom!Wade Wilson, Frank也认为Wade有病, M/M, Wade想拯救Frank, Wade认为Frank有病, 然而这一切都是乌龙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 原本打算恶作剧的死侍意外发现了惩罚者不为人知的‘秘密’。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 四个多月没动笔的复健产物（文力极渣，cp罚贱，设定双A，分级小心背后，不知道跟原来的傻黄甜还是不是一个味， 承蒙各位对缘更老废喵不离不弃！  
> 梗源某天讨论组中提到‘人在烂醉如泥的情况下是硬不起来的’，由此设定与 @大师兄救命共同讨论得出，但跟之前师兄在产过的《烈》中提到的情况类似，关于这个脑洞我们也各自衍生出了不同的分支发展，此处负责慢慢写出我的部分，另外的版本请大力催更 @大师兄救命 XDDD望食用愉快。

壁灯映开的光晕散在夜色里，情人般抚过大片桃粉用色的墙壁，而后温柔缱绻地铺洒了满床。缀在大床间的玫瑰花瓣娇艳欲滴，尚未干透的水珠折射出晶莹的暖色，想来也是费了不少心思才准备好的布置，此刻却被三三两两、毫无怜惜地卷入床尾的被底，更有几瓣运气不太好的，就直接被碾进凌乱的床单里，挤出星星点点嫣红的汁水。  
端的是暧昧得过了分。  
可最暧昧的还是大床中央，柔媚漂亮的少年跨坐在一身酒气的高大男人腿间，潮红染满了俏丽的脸蛋，纵是宽大的浴袍遮去了大半口干舌燥的好风景，单由跪伏姿势下裸露在外的那截白嫩嫩的小腿与眉眼间压抑不住的情欲，也能让旁观者对里面的具体内容窥得一二。

Wade哼着没调的小曲飞速连按快门，单是想象Frank醒酒以后得知这一切时黑脸的模样，他就打心底觉得这笔钱花的值！  
总算出了这一晚上的气。

本来他是好心好意，想着Frank一个孤家寡A，漫漫长夜难熬，不管怎么说，他们俩也是官方专门推过的好搭档，才想着这次捎带上Frank一起去赴Logan的酒约。结果倒好，虽说整个宇宙出名的风云人物也就那么多，大家或多或少肯定彼此都有所耳闻，那两个老alpha简直是一见如故，惺惺相惜，氛围之佳，旁人根本插不进去！后来还干脆就把他扔到一边，不管他说什么都没人理了！  
合着多余的人其实是他吗？  
Wade一边生着闷气，一边四处张望大开脑洞，暗戳戳琢磨着怎么才能报复一下Frank这个忘恩负义的垃圾alpha，好不容易熬过两个人遥想完参加越战的当年，他连忙插话进去，张罗着一起喝酒。他可不想听这两个人继续从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学了，是不是还得约下次去看星星看月亮？

不过…他也真没想到机会来得这么快。  
他跟Logan约惯了酒，仰仗着自愈因子这个外挂，一向怎么喝都不眨眼。带Frank却还是第一次，他现在又很不爽，一时之间忽略了Frank没有千杯不倒的作弊体质…也不能怪他吧。而且就算他当时意识到这个问题，Wade也不觉得Frank真的会醉到不省人事，那可是惩罚者！怎么可能！  
常人的标准对这个alpha根本不会适用的。  
结果…从乖乖趴在桌上盯着他发呆的Frank来看显而易见。

Wade不可思议地抓了抓脑袋，眼珠咕噜噜转了一圈，瞬间计上心头，一百二十分主动地揽下护送Frank回家的重任，趁着挑眉听他打包票的Logan一时不备，拖着意识昏沉的Frank就拔脚开溜。  
好歹是过命的交情，他也不想给人惹多大的麻烦。  
最多也就…  
比如说，开个情趣套房摆拍两组‘惩罚者酒后与甜美beta的情难自抑.avi’？  
Wade一边夹着手机给从路边捡到的小广告打电话，一边温声哄着Frank从身上摸他的身份证，路上顺带变换了上十种方法小心试探Frank是否清醒暂且不表，最后到酒店确实心满意足地刷Logan的卡开了房。尽管前台接待写了满脸‘现在的alpha都喜欢这么玩了吗’的微妙表情，他仍然脸不红心不跳地把人拉进了电梯。  
他可不敢浪费时间，谁知道现在又好哄又听话的Frank，会不会下一秒就掏枪打爆他的头。

*  
Wade回翻了一遍拍下的照片，示意床上的小beta稍微换个姿势，起码能让他拍到点实锤，虽然没打算真枪实弹，但怎么说也得做到以假乱真嘛。  
小beta欲言又止地看了他一眼。  
Wade完全没能同步到对方的脑电波，满眼问号地看了回去。  
小beta干脆从Frank身上跨了下来，三步并两步地远远坐到床边，把从刚开始就一直朝他散放冷气的alpha暴露到Wade的镜头里。  
Wade眯了眯眼，下意识想调整一下镜头的角度，视线一偏，就落到安安静静蛰伏在Frank腿间、经过这么一通折腾竟然都无动于衷的鸟上：……  
别说他调好焦的静距离特写镜头，就是远远拿手机拍张高糊恐怕都蒙骗不过别人。  
他直起身，对上小beta幽幽怨怨的眼神，整个人打了个激灵。  
他好像…有个非常不好的设想。

Frank觉得浑身上下都不自在，他非常想掐死那个在他身上动来动去，还一直摆弄各种动作的家伙，但是Wade再三说了不许他乱动，还要他乖乖听话，他只好忍而不发。好不容易等到那个不认识的人退到一边，他立刻就想坐起身，却被横伸过来的一只手又按倒回去。  
Frank委委屈屈地拽住那只衣袖。  
站在床前的Wade跟他对视了两秒，实在挨不住这种反常版本的Frank，败下阵安抚道：“好了好了，Frankie，我不让他碰你了。你…你先等一下，再坚持几分钟别动。”  
Frank慢吞吞地松开手。  
Wade坚定地认为是小beta的技术有问题，他必须得证明Frank的雄风。  
他就床边坐下身，将那只体温偏高的大鸟拢在掌心，收握指尖缓慢按压着，可那鸟却不怎么领情。Wade微微皱起眉，动作不由得粗暴了两分，仍是未得到什么回应，而Frank却是躺不住地想要离开这里了。Wade着实放不下那只软趴趴的鸟，想着许是不同的鸟有不同的习性，横了心打算最后再做一次尝试。  
他按着Frank的大腿内侧，扶起中间不肯争气的鸟，弯腰轻轻亲了亲，而后张嘴含了进去。他手边又没有什么‘活死人肉白骨’的灵丹妙药，巧妇难为无米之炊，这里所有能进行的急救措施全都做到底，除了心脏按压复苏，他也就只能试试人工呼吸。  
Frank喘息了一声，Wade转动着无处安放的舌头，生怕牙齿将它磕了碰了，空气里淡淡氲起卡特琳娜的味道(*)，他知道，这是Frank外放的信息素，尽管通常情况时像他们这种人都会敛下气息，但他在不久前偶然嗅到过。他多少受到了点鼓励，吸了口气又将它深深吞到底。  
毫无反应。

Wade的脑浆都糊成了一团，他决定彻底放弃那只已经被他弄得湿漉漉的鸟，原本他确实是打算捉弄一下Frank，但现在…  
他恨铁不成钢地瞪了Frank一眼。  
Frank更委屈了。  
他真的没想到事情会变成这样。  
谁会知道，alpha威名如雷贯耳、排行榜上首屈一指的惩罚者，他居然会！硬！不！起！来！  
Wade觉得这一秒他简直比Frank还委屈，那点恶作剧的小心思早都没了影。他给了缩在角落里的小beta之前谈妥的双倍价钱，以作为封口费，又帮Frank把衣服重新整理得一丝不苟，亲自将人送回了家，直到看着他躺在床上入睡才轻声关门离开。

说起来…Frank跟Logan都打过越战，也差不多该到这个年纪了。  
所以，平时Frank总表现得凶巴巴，其实是…唉，想他之前还跟Frank怄气，原来他心里一直藏着这么苦的事情，有时候矫枉过正也难免。  
Wade心里揣着事情，越反思越觉得自己必须得对老搭档负起责任来。  
虽说这事…实在不好拿到明面上，要哪个alpha都不可能承认自己不行，但总归是…终身性福要紧，他能理解Frank的心态，可死要面子活受罪哪能行？  
还是得找一个合适的契机，提的太突兀肯定会起反效果，在Frank愿意面对现实去看病之前，他可以先四处寻访一些日常的治疗方法。Wade琢磨着，思路渐渐清晰起来，后半夜的凉风吹过，他也没了多少睡意，干脆打开电脑去论坛发了个匿名求助帖。  
总之…他绝对不会看着Frank这样继续遮遮掩掩得过且过。  
讳疾忌医要不得！

*  
Frank背靠着床头慢慢支撑起身体，返进嘴里的胃液引起一阵阵的恶心，从窗外射进来的阳光实在是过于明亮了，而由此也能判断出，这一场宿醉已经持续到了第二天正午。他尝试了几次，到底是没能完全睁开刺痛的双眼，直到摸进浴室里时还有些头晕目眩。  
Frank用力摇了摇脑袋，昨晚的记忆从他还在酒吧里就断了片，他揉着太阳穴试图回想，最终却毫无结果。Frank盯着镜子里着装整齐的自己抿起了嘴唇，难道…昨晚真的什么事都没发生？Wade那个不靠谱的…会突然良心发现、放过难得烂醉的他？还是…最后是Logan把他给送回来的？  
左右目前也没发现什么异常，Frank索性不再胡思乱想，简单冲了个澡，将沾满酒气的衣服换了下来，打算出门买点食物充饥。只是还没等他收拾利落，玄关处远远传来的敲门声先一步打乱了他的计划。  
那轻一下重一下、基本是拿他家门板在当鼓打的敲门声，用脚趾想都知道门外站着的是谁。

Frank将手枪别回腰间，面无表情地拧动门把手，完全不意外对上来人搞怪的鬼脸…  
呃…  
也有一点点意外。  
Frank看着Wade毫不客气地走进厨房，将手里装得鼓鼓囊囊的大购物袋放在桌上，接着…拿出了一盒，尚未拆封的西红柿？  
他的脑子有点没转过来，但Wade的动作却极快，三两下剥去包装后打开冰箱，稍加辨识就将那盒西红柿放进了保鲜区，而后如法炮制，一个挨一个地分门别类装进不同温区。这是正常的alpha绝对不会接触的领域，alpha的强势，生来便注定要位于人前，从商、从政、亦或从军，战斗与热血才是每一个alpha追逐的归宿。这种…只有omega新娘学院才会专门教学的…生活技能，也许alpha会略知一二，但绝不会专门花费时间在这种于自身并无多少益处的东西上。  
不过…毕竟Wade因为曾经的实验改造，脑回路动辄不太正常，有时候不能把他当做一般的alpha来看。  
所以，这家伙…就…拿了一大堆食材跑来他家？

Frank斜倚在门框边，目光追随着他的动作，连冰箱夹层都被塞得满满当当后，雇佣兵才又低下头，伸手在亮粉色Kitty猫形状的随身挎包里摸了一会，然后…掏出了一条同样色系还带着荷叶边的…围裙？  
Wade把它套到脖子上，双手绕到背后，娴熟地打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，非常自然地转过头朝Frank问道：“你喜欢偏甜的菜系吗？还是做成咸口比较好？”  
仿佛是正要招待家里客人的女主人。

被这一连串动作弄蒙•客人•Frank：？  
他到底要干什么？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 征服他的心，先要征服他的胃（？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来了来了！最近喵逢喜事精神爽，这次的缘更仿佛来得有点快（你  
> 没什么预警，算是有一咪咪假自行车，罚贱当然只要甜丝丝谈恋爱就好啦XD望食用愉快！

Wade的刀使得极好。  
Frank是再清楚不过的。  
这个惯会插科打诨的alpha认真起来时，挥腕间反身一劈便能轻巧接下破空的子弹，谈笑间云淡风轻即可割断任务目标的头颅。

他见过Wade挽狂澜如四两拨千斤，也见过Wade一己浴血至死方休，但从未见过现在这样的Wade。  
嫩绿的秋葵（*）、鲜红的辣椒与淡色的砧板交织出漂亮的对比，雇佣兵的食指按着刀脊后侧，手心下部抵着刀柄，左手五指微微弯曲，猫爪般稳稳固定住想要溜走的蔬菜。刀刃剖开蔬菜触及砧板的清脆声响在alpha精准到可怕的控制力下极富规律，每一次干脆的手起刀落都如事先计算好般有着完全相等的间隔，这不像是一项日常的家务，如果非要说，Frank想，更像是一场美学的展示。 刀至末尾时他的指尖微微一松，没有骨架支撑的薄片便滑落到周围，青是青，白是白，片片薄厚均匀。  
热油入锅，蒜片炒香，秋葵片随着杏鲍菇炒入味才倒进锅里，伴着基础佐料翻拌均匀，再淋上一层蚝油酱汁，红辣椒也被切成了丝，一并炒出勾人的香气。  
Frank忽地就觉得饥肠辘辘起来。

他看着Wade弯腰关火，弓起的背与紧紧裹在制服下的臀线拱出一道撩人的弧，没有刻意收敛的信息素似有若无地飘散过来，并不像寻常alpha那般充满侵略性，也不是omega软绵绵的甜腻，反而带着一股说不清道不明的味道。  
据Wade说，这也是他曾经被改造过的遗留产物。

许是宿醉的后遗症，Frank的思维胡乱发散着，另一边的雇佣兵却是已经开始装盘摆桌。从主菜到副食，大大小小几个盘碟铺了大半张卓子，无一不是色泽诱人，美味扑鼻。Wade摘掉围裙，伸手把面罩掀起一截，堪堪露出带疤的下颌与嘴唇，又摆上两套餐具，显然是打算一起就餐了。  
方回过神的Frank在心里把警戒值拉到了顶点。  
无事献殷勤，________。

“说吧，什么事？”他开口道。  
Wade早料到Frank会这么问，不过，就目前的情势来看，Frank是完全没记得昨晚都发生了些什么，否则他的脑袋哪能留到现在还没开瓢？  
只是，这说得上是好消息，可也说得上是坏消息，Wade在脑海里迅速删改着事先准备好的说辞，哥俩好似的搂过Frank的肩膀把人按到座位上，没正形地答道：“难道没事就不能来找你玩？我自己闷在家里实在无聊得紧，念你一个孤寡alpha也没人陪，八成连口热饭都吃不上，我作为世界好搭档，当然是特地来给你献爱心。”  
Frank连标点符号都不信。

Wade看着他的表情也不意外，落座到他对面，笑嘻嘻道：“好吧，其实我是来将功补过的，这不是昨晚忘了分寸，一不小心把你给灌醉了，我可怕你记我的仇，说不准什么时候咱俩又被拉到一起合作，我就想提前先用两顿饭讨好讨好你呗。”  
通常而言，公然奉承谄媚都绝对是一幅惹人厌烦的作态，可由Wade这般…不以为耻反以为荣地讲出来，无端让Frank眼底浮现起一抹连自己都没察觉到的笑意。不过，依Wade对他那种背后开了黑枪都事后连句对不起也没有的态度，就这点小事…  
Frank面无表情。

Wade心道，今天他要是不说出个一二三，怕是这顿饭就别想吃痛快。  
可他总不能直言：嘿，老伙计，别装了，我什么都知道，这是我几乎一夜没睡、好不容易才讨来的食补药方。  
起码Frank跟他还保留着人与人之间最基本的信任，没怀疑他往菜里下了毒。

Wade叉起一颗小番茄，掩藏在面罩下的眉眼微微蹙起，打头次觉得说话这门艺术对他也有困难。  
“算了，我承认，我确实是有事才来找你的。因为Logan最近一阵子要出任务，所以…”Wade顿了顿，继续睁眼说瞎话，“这段时间我不能再刷他的卡，希望善良的罚罚愿意收留身无分文、即将流落街头的死侍，作为报答，死侍愿意以身相许。”  
被调戏过无数次还是没完全习惯的Frank又觉得有点手痒，他稍微克制了一下抬枪崩人的欲望：“继续编。”  
眼见着前天才收过一大笔报酬还没捂热的超级雇佣兵都能说自己没处可去，他还不得饿死在路旁。

“你真想知道？”  
Wade这次没再胡言乱语张口就来，而是少见地沉默了半晌，最终叹了口气，也放下了手里的刀叉：“我也不是有意瞒着你，只这事，我跟谁都没提起过，既然你非要刨根问底，我又有求于你，我就实话实说了。不怕你笑话，我心里一直有颗朱砂痣，这么长时间以来都念念不忘，他平时爱好不多，唯独对美食与酒一类的东西颇有兴致，我想投其所好，却无从鉴定自己到底练习出了几分水准，因此想来找你帮帮忙，也许等到下次见面，我就可以投怀送抱了呢？”  
这倒是像Wade能做出的事情。  
Frank切下一块羊排送进嘴里，浓郁的酱汁与滑嫩的细肉随着咀嚼融化为一体，叫人恨不得连舌头都咬掉的鲜香‘砰’地炸开在口腔里，即便吞了下去，也久久留在齿颊间无法散去。  
何止是几分水准，简直好吃到出乎他的预料。  
哪怕一般的厨师估计也不会有这个水准，原本做足了准备要受到味蕾荼毒的Frank好一会没说话，他忍不住去想，Wade一个人练习了多少次才能做出这种程度？是什么样的人能让Wade明明身为一个alpha、却心甘情愿驻足在炉灶前？  
那大概不是个omega，谁家的omega能干出这种事？让自己的alpha去做饭？应该也不是beta，omega的数量极少，但终究ao结合是刻在本能里的天性，故而ab之间，大多家庭都 是beta温柔小意，庖厨基本不会过alpha的手。  
唯一的可能…是个alpha吗？  
他也不是直a癌，随着时代发展，现在六个性别间怎么结合的都有，可如果不是alpha，怎么会需要Wade这样付出？  
只是alpha个个控制欲和征服欲极强，骨子里便相互排斥，好在Wade信息素特殊…  
好在…  
好在什么！  
Wade他就算脑子不正常，也、怎么能跟一个alpha在一起呢？  
Frank的眼前跟放幻灯片一样，几秒钟内闪过了无数个念头，想到最后，心脏莫名其妙地拧巴了起来。  
说来也怪，这一桌前一秒还色香味俱全的菜肴在他眼里，一下子就变得干巴巴的，毫无吸引力。  
见Wade还盯着他的脸，似乎是在等着答案，Frank冷下表情：“不怎么样，这点手艺还是少去别人那班门弄斧吧。”  
不谈别的，对自己厨艺还是相当自信的Wade，此刻严重怀疑Frank的味觉也有问题。  
Frank见他愣着，过了好几秒还没回话，忍不住开始反思，刚刚是不是把话说得太重了。  
也许Wade在家已经做过成百次，好不容易才鼓起勇气来找他…  
他管那么多做甚，反正也不是给…反正也是给别人的。  
Frank强压下心底那股怪异的不舒服，手上却毫不客气，像是对待阶级敌人一样，恶狠狠地解决着盘里的东西。  
Wade见他总算不再怀疑，虽是摸不清Frank到底发什么脾气，总归是蒙混过关让他开吃，暗暗松了口气。  
人生如戏，全靠演技。  
好莱坞算什么，2018奥斯卡小金人舍他其谁！

没什么特别爱好，只喜欢酒和美食，还是个认识了很长时间，一直念念不忘的alpha。  
好酒；  
结识多年；  
alpha。  
Frank一边吃一边想，越琢磨越不是滋味。  
他嚼着这三个提取出来的关键词，捏着餐刀开口道：“你喜欢Logan？”  
差点一口水喷出来的Wade：？？

Frank却是看不到他的表情，见他这副差点呛死的模样，只觉得是被外人突然戳中心事恼羞成怒，这阵子有时间来找他，也正好应了之前的话，是Logan最近要出任务，他好抓紧时间练习厨艺。  
哪有讨好他，根本就是想方设法取悦别人！

*  
这一顿饭，吃的可谓是宾主尽不欢。  
Wade仗着‘人不要脸、天下无敌’的本事，硬是单方面跟Frank敲定了之后要经常来骚扰他。  
废话，不见到Frank怎么知道售后效果？  
至于误会Logan那件事…等治好了他alpha的尊严再详细解释吧，又少不了一块肉。  
为小Frank操碎了心的Wade拐进医院大门，压根就没当回事。  
关键时刻，死道友不死贫道！

根本没任务出•突然被暗恋多年•Logan揉着鼻子又打了一个喷嚏，切身体会了一把什么叫‘人在家中坐，锅从天上来’。

*  
是夜。  
Frank躺在床上辗转反侧，空气里拂来丝丝凉意，照理说该是透着寒的温度，于Frank却无济于事。打小腹里窜起的一股邪火，烧得他心底燥热不堪，连有些冰冷的窗台在掌心里都温吞吞的。他早就不是未经人事的幼年alpha，自然清楚这到底是怎么回事，只是他本以为过一会无处可烧的火就会自然熄灭，没成想，这股欲望不但来势汹汹，还愈演愈烈。  
Frank皱起眉，索性也不再勉强让理性与本能对抗，覆手搭上了火种，那不愧是燥热生起的地方，竟比流窜在他体内的温度还要高上几分，他未做多想，只是握着那火种往复着，期望尽早扑灭这场无名的大火。可天偏偏不遂他意，本该轻易掐灭的火苗，硬是越烧越旺，Frank的呼吸也跟着急促起来，他能感觉到那片星星之火正在随着风势燎原，他的眼前被烧得一片荒芜，在最后滔天的火光中，他看见只穿了一条粉红围裙的雇佣兵，背对着他弯下的腰臀，像是一张拉满待放的弓。

焦灼的大火蓦地熄了。  
同来时一般，脚步匆匆，无声无息，只有那场黏稠的白雨还残留在指间，作为火种浇熄的见证。  
Frank的胸膛起伏着，有些恍惚地想:

他也许是禁欲太久了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：秋葵惯有‘植物伟哥’的美名（笑而不语
> 
> 可怜的罚叔被无端喂了一堆大补的食材，可怜的呆噗怕他多想还要跟着一起吃，然后晚上回家各自性♂奋得要命，真惨。  
> 当然，接下来罚叔还是有憋要吃，呆噗也还有死要作，然而，大家都知道，出来混的，迟早是要还的（微笑脸  
> 彼此都觉得自己操碎了心的呆噗/罚罚：唉，有病不治的搭档真难搞。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老司机Wade打算带Frank去找点刺激。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然这次来得迟，可喵加了量！  
> 木有预警，这次连独轮车也没了，现在已经是个全年龄的纯爱喵了（认真脸  
> 呆噗作死3.0，望食用愉快！

Wade和Frank都觉得，不能再这样下去了。

Wade的厨艺有没有进步，Frank是不太清楚，他本来也不是多么注重口舌之欲的人，对他而言，只能明显感觉到Wade在家烹饪的食物远远胜于他平时仅单纯为了裹腹的水平，这些日子下来，连他的口味都被养刁了不少，哪怕时间已经到了饭点，他还是习惯性地等一等也许是临时有事耽搁才迟到的Wade。  
Frank甚至有些阴谋论地想，这是不是什么引人上瘾进而加以利用的新型手段？  
最主要的是，不知怎地，自从Wade承包了他的饮食以后，他躁动的情况就越来越多，起初他也怀疑是Wade做了什么手脚，可两个人都吃同样的东西，Wade看起来怎么都不像有事的样子，他就渐渐打消了疑虑。  
也许…是因为春天来了？  
若不是Frank非常坚定自己的性别，他差点要怀疑是不是发情期到了。

Wade也在想，是时候拿主意曲线救国了。  
他不止一次在暗中观察Frank的神态，也旁敲侧击试探过Frank的口风，可这个alpha就是不争气，没一天流露过重振雄风、踌躇满志的样子不说，反而是脸色一次黑过一次。Wade一时想起之前去见过的男科专家说，‘这种病不一定是生理出了问题，也有可能是心理上有什么障碍’，他就打定主意想带Frank去找找刺激。  
也许药膳迟迟不起效的症结就在此？  
如果运气足够好，说不定还能碰到一个可爱的omega！  
Wade在心底给自己点了个赞，硬是兴致勃勃地把一顿家常饭做出了大餐的气派，为了Plan A将在这一顿后告别，也为了提前庆祝Plan B旗开得胜！

*  
Frank看着桌上前所未有的丰盛，登时觉得更难开口了。  
Wade虽然有时候不靠谱了点，但这段时间对他绝对是好得没话说，从知道Wade喜欢alpha以后，他某些时候甚至会有种，如果是这个雇佣兵，就这样搭伙过下去好像也不赖的错觉。  
除了生不出孩子——这也不算是什么缺点，他们这路不知何时就会亡命天涯的家伙，本也很难尽到作为一个好父亲的责任；再者说，Wade还有一个可爱的小姑娘呢。其余的，条条框框他都胜于软绵绵的omega，上得了战场，也下得了厨房。  
所以，他到底要怎么…跟Wade开口，表明以后就不用再来了？因为他实在是面临着一种逐步走向失控的奇怪情绪？  
一向喜欢用爆头来简单粗暴解决问题的Frank陷入了沉思。

“嘿，Frank！Frank, Frank, Fraaaaank！”Wade伸长手臂，用餐刀敲了敲他面前干干净净的方盘，“你听到我的安排了吗？”  
“你再说一遍。”一直在走神，连半个字都没听进去的Frank理不直气也壮。  
Wade揉了揉脸：“好吧，真是个任性的男人，让我猜猜，这是想起了哪个小情人，才能让惩罚者也露出春意泛滥的表情？”  
面无表情的Frank下意识摸了摸唇角，确定它并没有一丁点翘起的弧度，凉飕飕地盯向Wade：“你就跟我说这个？”  
Wade已经深谙Frank的底线，知道他要是再皮，下一秒的命运妥妥是血溅餐桌，这是他长期以来总结出的经验教训，屡试不爽。  
Wade像个听话的小学生一样，乖乖在椅子里坐好：“我是说，我明天可能就不来你这里了…”  
Frank皱了皱眉，嘴巴快于大脑一步，打断他的声音问道：“你有事？”  
“不，我的意思是，以后我都不会过来了。”Wade冲他摇了摇食指，“我觉得这样下去见效不大…呃，因为，你也知道，我以前还拿过烹饪大奖，进步空间实在有点小。”他吐了吐舌头，差一点就把实话给说出来，斟酌着用词继续发挥影帝演技，“你之前也知道了，我…喜欢alpha，这方面，我大概怎么也是竞争不过天赋与生俱来的omega们，我就想…另辟蹊径。”  
本来还在不停纠结到底要怎么开口的东西，突然就这么轻易被对方提了出来，Frank一时之间竟说不上来是个什么滋味。

Wade也吃不太准Frank究竟是个什么态度了，在他的设想中，Frank应该是巴不得赶紧送走他这个烦人鬼，但这种在他看来完全不影响大局的变动，一定意义上似乎更利于他实行Plan B？  
Wade眨了眨眼睛：“不过呢，我可能还是需要你来帮帮忙，你是我最最信任的老队友啦，好罚罚～”  
他没有说认识时间多久，也没有说关系有多亲密，而是选择了‘信任’这个很是微妙的定位。  
Frank波澜不惊的俊脸下藏着一颗正在玩跳级的心脏，三十秒前还在失重般坠落，凛冽的寒风刮得像是Wade的刀；三十秒后又触底反弹，一鼓作气扬到更高的峰顶。

Wade狗腿地蹦到Frank背后，一把环住了他的脖子，油津津的手指戳着他的下巴：“有时候我真想知道，怎么才能戒掉你（I wish I know how to quit you. * 注1 ）.”  
“我只知道，你再戳一下就暂时万事无忧了。”  
Wade完全没被恐吓住，仍然乐此不疲地把指尖沾的油渍涂到Frank脸上：“我所有的秘密你都知道了，这不公平，你没有理由拒绝我的！”  
Frank微微叹了口气，把那只捣蛋的爪子拍到一边：“我不知道我有什么能帮你的。”  
被拍下来的手掌又不老实地立起食指和中指，模仿着小人走路开始往下跑，直到又一次被打翻，Wade才信誓旦旦地保证道：“相信我，你一定是最适合的人选，咱们都清楚，alpha才是最了解alpha的存在。Frankie，只要你觉得有性致，我就有把握能一票成功的！”  
“好吧…” Frank琢磨着他的话，应肯到一半时又觉得好像哪里不太对，“等下，什么兴致？你先把计划给我讲清楚，我总有种不好的感觉。”  
“我和你保证没有任何危险，真的，绝对万无一失，主要是…这件事它本身，精髓就在于未知，如果提前有了心理准备，也许就达不到我想要的效果了。”  
Wade暗自心道，如果全盘托出，哪还有希望驴你答应跟我去寻欢作乐？  
Frank微微皱了皱眉，脑袋里两个小人你一言我一语，谁也不肯先让一步。  
他听见黑色的那个说：你看你，不管你现在干什么都相当于为他人做嫁衣，你什么时候这么闲了？  
白色的那个又反驳回来：可万一那个雇佣兵真的出了什么糟糕的坏点子呢？你可是惩罚者！也许这是一个剿灭犯罪团伙的好机会！  
Frank心里的天平摇摇晃晃，最后‘咣当’一声，沉到了白色的那边。  
“好，我陪你去。”

*  
Frank捏着枪柄的右手爆起青筋，他开始想，他现在反悔还来不来得及？  
他就不该对Wade这个混蛋抱有什么太高的期待！  
完全不流动的沉闷空气里充斥满靡烂的味道，廉价的脂粉与香水、刺鼻的酒气与汗液、掩盖在音乐声震耳欲聋下的，还有角落里压抑不住的或浪叫或哀求。也许普通的beta并不会察觉这么多的因素，可对于一个身体素质达到Frank这个水平的alpha而言，每一丝微末的细节都逃不过他的耳目。  
Wade紧紧抓着他的手，在这一派昏暗又混乱的环境中，仿佛自带感应的指示灯，游鱼般带着他穿梭过乱舞的群魔，钻到离演出台最近的真空角落，熟稔地跟吧台点了两杯漂亮的鸡尾酒。  
“喏，今天我请客。”Wade大方地递给他，“这是他家的招牌，我去过很多地方喝酒，但这杯Zombie，可没有比得过他家的。”  
Frank晃了晃橙黄的酒杯，里面的冰块撞击在一起，发出清脆的声响，他轻轻抿了一口，一股菠萝果汁的味道瞬间晕在口腔里，可稍微细品起来，又有一股更浓郁的酸甜气味，是柠檬与百香果的混合。他卷了卷舌尖，朗姆酒的味道才徐徐扩散开，像是被先前的果味抬着轿子完美托高。  
“怎么样？”Wade的脑袋凑过来，尽管脸上还戴着面罩，Frank也感觉那底下的蓝眼睛一定是闪亮亮的，一幅讨赏的模样。  
“还不错。”  
“那当然！”Wade理所当然地扬了扬下巴，“我都跟你打下保证了，我可是个言而有信的好佣兵！”  
说着，他的眼前一亮，像是发现了什么目标，当即松开扯着Frank的手，朝着另一个方向指道，“哎哎，你觉得那位Cup-E小姐怎么样？对，就是她，九点钟方向，红色大波浪，而且看起来还是一个人呢~”  
Frank无意识地动了动被放开的手指，顺着他的话看过去，脸色黑了一圈：“你…怎么这么不知羞耻！”  
正费尽心思给Frank物色艳遇对象的Wade：？  
Frank看着他一脸不知道自己错在哪的表情，简直气不打一处来，他侧过身，挡住Wade继续往外看的视线：“你、不是喜欢Logan吗！你今天来这里就想让我帮你相看别人？”  
“……”Wade还想试着抢救一下，“不，我不是这个意思，但你不觉得她很正吗？很想跟她深入进行一场灵魂的碰撞？”  
Frank咬着牙根：“一点也不想！到底还有没有别的、你所谓的‘正事’？”  
“…难道是审美和大众不太一样？他对这种斩A款不感兴趣…”Wade颠三倒四地咕哝着。  
Frank听得稀里糊涂：“什么？”  
“啊，没什么，没什么！”Wade摇了摇头，“那我们…”  
“Mr. Wilson！”从后台钻出来的一个小个子男人朝他们这边快步走来，恰好截住了Wade说到一半的句子，“真巧！您今天也来帮忙照顾这里的生意吗？”  
Wade瞟了一眼眉头越皱越深的Frank，沉吟了两秒。  
男人这才注意到他身边的人，顿时明白今天的去留关键已经不在Wade身上，他连忙歉意地问候道：“您好，我是这里的老板，Mr. Wilson平日没少照顾我们的生意，不忙的时候还会对我们的活动安排做友情赞助，这…请问您是…Mr. Wilson的男朋友？”  
Frank/Wade：不是！  
被吓一跳的老板：……  
好好好，你们说不是就不是，真搞不懂现在的年轻人都喜欢玩些什么奇怪的play哦！

Wade却在一旁暗忖道：强扭的瓜怎么也不甜，每个人喜欢的款都不一样，或许他应该留给Frank一点独处的时间？万一有缘千里来相会、他在场反而有碍Frank发挥呢？  
思及此，他起身问道：“我的东西都还在吗？”  
老板知道这是答应了，叠声应道：“在，在，Mr. Wilson所有的物品都由我亲自保管呢！”  
Wade点了点头，向Frank告假道：“罚罚，你看…我去帮个小忙，你宽限我一下，最多二十分钟，你…顺便原地欣赏欣赏四周的风景，等我回来，咱们就走。”  
说罢，他也没打算听Frank的回应，猫着腰拱进人群里，眨眼间就没了影。  
Frank：……  
他已经在想等会要怎么把这个家伙杀完再杀了。

*  
甜腻挑逗的背景音乐是过了度的色情，也因此跳过了诱惑，直接就变成低俗，可当仿佛永远也播不到尽头的女声戛然而止时，Frank也禁不住抬了抬头。  
闪烁摇晃的迪斯科球也停在了上一秒的角度，整个空间陷入令人恐慌的黑暗，接着，封闭的舞台里倏地亮起幽蓝的光线，同一刻再响起的节奏变成了齐整有力的踏步，一个背对着观众的身影径直撞进视野。  
‘她’金色的长发高高束起，暗红色的紧身舞衣严丝合缝地贴着躯体，连指尖都没有露出一点在外。对于一个女人而言，‘她’的肩有点太宽了，可到了那细瘦的腰肢下，曲线却骤然收紧，直到又拱起一道让人完全可以忽略之前的波峰。  
Frank对这个背影太熟悉了，他见过太多次，连腰窝凹陷的弧度，他都在时不时的‘被重温’中记得一清二楚。  
滚烫而有力的旋律猝然拉响，是截然不同于先前的风格，舞台上的人攥紧身侧的钢管，抬腿一勾，便轻轻巧巧地把整个人都挂在了上面，转过身时，观众才发现，‘她’的脸上也带着一张艳丽的羽毛面具。‘她’似乎能察觉到台下的失落，轻声笑了笑，一股浅淡的信息素似有若无地飘进空气里，引得不少来寻欢作乐的alpha眯起了眼。‘她’松开手臂，放任大半个身体都外倾向观众，只剩还环在钢管上的小腿用力收紧，肌肉绷起无比漂亮的线条，就那样以钢管为轴心，飞速旋转着滑向底端，像是夜色里浑身浴血的献祭品，像是幽蓝灯芯中无畏的蛾。

越来越多的目光转移到舞台之上，而那些目光的主人，心脏都如此时正在加速的乐曲鼓点一样。  
‘噗通’、‘噗通’。  
这是个alpha。  
一个不能随意揉圆捏扁、却让人忍不住打心底燃烧起征服欲与破坏欲的alpha。

这一刻，就算是Frank也不得不承认…  
他作为惩罚者，居然跟人来到这种场所半天才想起来他应该是立刻剿毁淫秽色情巢穴的！

*  
于是，等到Wade换好衣服、恢复正常模样，从后台里钻出来时，就直接迎面撞上了两名人高马大、正准备拦他问话的警察。  
跟在后面的Frank眼明手快地把Wade拉到自己身后，事实上他觉得他完全没有管这家伙的必要，但还是难得多话道：“这是我的朋友，刚刚就是他在上面临时帮忙拖延住了台下的人，如果没有别的事，我们就先离开了，后续交给你们处理。”  
完全没想到还有这种操作的Wade：？？？

算了，是他做错了，他不该随便带着硬不起来的男人出来找刺激，对方很容易一言不合就开启扫黄打非模式。  
别人生气他不气，Frank有病，他才不跟病人一般见识。  
惩罚者有病！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 注1：姿势出自漫画罚贱互动，台词出自李安《断背山》.
> 
> 小剧场 1. Frank：水性杨花！嘴上说着喜欢Logan！身体却一直想着嫖别人！  
> Wade：心里有句mmp想跳起来拿着喇叭讲。
> 
> 小剧场2. Wade：他有病他有病他有病！我宽容我大度我肚子里能撑船！  
> Frank：我不是特意从警察手里保了你，按你说的、回来就走了吗？？

**Author's Note:**

> 注：关于罚叔的味道‘卡特琳娜’，详见罚贱接吻刊#7，只不过当时呆噗是通过亲亲尝到的，官方给的设定可不敢不从哦。
> 
> 一脑门问号的罚叔肯定想不到，他跟呆噗之间藏着如此惊天的误会，而这只是一切的开始hhhhhhhh
> 
> 关于罚叔喝醉以后的模样并无参考依据，只是日常跟小天使们讨论的时候觉得罚叔大概会是个很反差萌的人ww毕竟面瘫多闷骚（啥（才没有  
> 还有…小天使们情人节快乐！2018也能够和你们在一起继续努力，真的是超级幸运呢<3


End file.
